A Second Chance
by DBhawkguy30
Summary: AU This takes place from the point that Lucifer gets shot by Malcolm but when his father sends him back, Lucifer isn't returned exactly as he left. Does his dad have a strange sense of humour or is there a reason behind what he did? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin ;)

Authors Note: So this one is actually the first story I ever planned to write for this fandom but with my muse running away on different projects (as you might have noticed) it's taken me a little bit longer than I thought to get this one to go where I wanted it to.

This takes place from the point that Lucifer gets shot by Malcolm but when his father sends him back, Lucifer isn't returned exactly as he left. Does his dad have a strange sense of humour or is there a reason behind what he did?

This story is already written, just need to complete some revisions. It will be 'roughly' 10 chapters long, and will have some fluff, angst and lots of hurt (sorry Lucifer) kidding...sort of ;) This is AU and please note that Lucifer might be a little OOC...you'll see why...*evil chuckle*

Hope you enjoy!

DB

* * *

Lucifer thought he knew what pain was. After Maze had cut his wings off he'd been in agony for weeks if not months, but he'd finally felt free. He'd given up the role his father had set out for him and flipped the old man the grandest of birds.

Getting shot in the leg by Chloe after repeatedly asking her to had hurt, though it wasn't anything compared to what he was feeling now. The bullet lodged in his gut was killing him slowly, he could feel his life essence spilling between his fingers and pooling underneath him.

He pressed his hands over the wound, attempting to keep pressure on the wound and hopefully slow his impending demise before Malcolm managed to hurt the one person Lucifer had truly come to care about. His body was going into shock, tremors travelled through his entire being and he fought to keep his hands where they were, but the darkness was encroaching his vision and taking what little strength he had left.

"I don't know if this is all part of the plan," he said, taking a stuttering breath, struggling to get the words past his lips as blood trickled from the side of his mouth. "Or if you can even hear me? But if you're up there, _dad_ , I need a favour." Lucifer swallowed, choking on more blood. He could feel himself growing weaker, but he had to get the words out. "I'll be the son you always wanted me to be, I'll do as you ask, go where you want me to. I-in exchange all I ask, that you'll protect Chloe."

In that moment he felt the life drain from his body and when he opened his eyes he was back where he loathed to be, yet if it saved her life Lucifer would do it all over again. The smell and taste of sulphur was thick in the air and he fought the urge to gag. He began moving through the maze of walls, never second guessing where he was going even though around every corner looked the exact same as the one before it. He'd built this place, and knew his way around like the back of his hand. Trailing his fingers over the cold bricks, he felt himself being guided almost like someone wanted to show him something.

 _Father?_

He received no answer. _Typical_.

"Home sweet home," he declared and continued walking down the path. The ash was getting thicker the further he travelled. "Bloody ash," he complained, dusting the flakes from his suit jacket and stopped when he noticed the broken chains and busted door.

"That can't be right."

He walked further in, his heart thumping wildly in his chest at the implications of what he was seeing. He reached another door and froze at the sight of the loose chains and another door lying open. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible.

Lucifer stared inside the empty room feeling a strange emotion flow though him, one that he hadn't felt in a very long time. _Fear_. He was truly afraid. If she'd escaped, if she was on Earth right now he had to go back. It didn't matter if he got into another tiff with his father. She had to be brought back to hell.

Just as he was ready to call to his dad and explain what had happened, Lucifer's eyes snapped open and he sucked in a strangled breath, willing the taste of sulphur to disappear. Feeling slightly nauseous, he glanced down to see that the bullet wound had vanished, but the blood he'd lost remained stained on his clothes as a reminder that he hadn't just come close to dying, he'd crossed over, back to hell. The only way he could've returned was by _His_ hand.

Maybe his father was watching him after all.

He heard a noise to his right and turned his head. Malcolm was still here and he was hunting Chloe. Lucifer's eyes glowed red and he smirked devilishly. Now he would extract some punishment. It wasn't until he stood up that he realised his normally tailored clothing was hanging off him, the cuffs of his jacket covering his hands and he almost tripped over the bottoms of his trouser which were trailing the floor.

"Bloody hell," he gasped, his hand coming up to his face and touching the smooth skin instead of scratchy stubble. "Is this some kind of joke?" he asked the heavens and was positive that he heard an amused chuckle in his ear. He didn't have time for this. Chloe needed him.

Malcolm had almost closed in on the Detective by the time Lucifer caught up to him, the dirty cop had the gun raised and ready to shoot when the Devil swooped in with a, "Hello Malcky," and a solid punch to the face which sent the other man sprawling backwards into a stack of crates. He was about to raise his weapon again when Chloe fired off three shots from her own weapon.

Malcolm collapsed to the floor, his shaking fingers searching for the coin Lucifer had given him. It was his only escape from the hell he knew was awaiting him. The Devil shuffled closer and crouched next to the fallen man, his gaze showing no sympathy for the man on deaths door.

"Looking for this?" Lucifer gritted his teeth at how young he sounded and glared at the bleeding man before him. This was all _his_ fault. If he hadn't shot Lucifer, then the Devil wouldn't have died, which meant he wouldn't have made a deal with his dad and been sent back to earth in this, this _child's_ body.

Malcolm's gaze widened when he spotted the coin in the kid's hand. He was about to ask who the hell he was when he noticed the clothes and the blood stained shirt. _Holy crap_ , he realised, this _was_ the Devil. He didn't even have the energy left to make a comment as the darkness enveloped him, body and soul.

"L-Lucifer?"

The Devil turned to face the Detective, wondering how the hell he was going to explain this turn of events.

"Hello Detective. Did you miss me?" He said flashing what he hoped was one of his dashing, devilish smiles. What he didn't expect was Chloe's eyes to roll up in her head and her body to drop to the floor like a puppet whose strings had been severed.

"Oh, bollocks." Lucifer moved quickly and caught the woman before she cracked her head on the concrete floor. At least his strength hadn't disappeared, so that was a bonus.

"Mommy?" Trixie cried out, racing from her hiding place and running to her mother who was being laid gently on the ground by - " _Lucifer?_ " she questioned, unsure if her eyes were working properly. How could the tall man she practically worshipped, the one who teased her and made her laugh suddenly look like a teenager?

"Ah yes, hello child." Turning to the little girl he wondered what to say, though it didn't seem to matter because the next thing he was aware of was small arms wrapped around his waist and tears soaking through his completely ruined shirt. He patted her back gently trying to offer some comfort. "There, there small spawn, everything will be alright." Even though Lucifer had no idea how to reverse what his father had done, at this moment in time he had someone else to take care of. He did however plan on having one hell of a rant to the heavens in due course.

"Come on, lets get you both home, hmmm." With surprisingly little effort he scooped the detective up and headed towards her car. He manoeuvred her gently into the back seat and watched with a heavy heart as Trixie climbed in beside her, lifting her mothers head on to her lap and running her small fingers through Chloe's blonde locks.

"Is she gonna be okay, Lucifer?" she asked with a quiver in her voice.

Lucifer slid into the front seat, his jaw clenched in irritation as he had to slide the seat forward a few more inches. _This was truly unjust_. Glancing over his shoulder he caught the little girl's gaze and nodded with a gentle smile.

"Yes, she will be. Your mother just needs some rest." He paused when he saw his reflection in the mirror, then added. "And perhaps a drink."

"How come you're young now?" she asked finally and Lucifer grimaced.

"My father has a strange sense of humour it would seem." Turning the ignition he pulled out of the hanger and headed for the precinct. He was going to have to return the money Chloe had taken in the hopes of saving her daughters life, he couldn't very well let her get in trouble over such a minor infraction. It wasn't like she killed anybo-...oh monkeybottoms. Perhaps he should let the police know that Malcolm was dead, as well as returning the money?

Lucifer blew out a frustrated sigh. As if things weren't complicated enough he was also quite a few inches shorter than his normal self, his voice sounded like a squeaky teen whose voice had yet to break and he was going to have to charm his way into the precinct without anyone noticing. Muttering a curse under his breath he parked the car in Chloe's usual spot.

"Where are you going?" Trixie's bottom lip trembled, her eyes suspiciously wet. She didn't want Lucifer to leave her and her mom on their own. Not after everything that happened.

"I have to return some evidence before your mother gets into any bother. Don't worry, I won't be long." Lucifer grabbed the heavy bag from the trunk and groaned at his reflection in the window of the car. This was beyond embarrassing. He quickly rolled up the bottoms of his trouser so he wasn't tripping over them, tightened his belt and rolled up his sleeves so finally his hands were visible.

"Now then, this should be fun." He muttered to himself and headed inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Just a quick one...You guys ROCK! Seriously! ;)

* * *

Chloe finally came around to the sound of voices _attempting_ to speak quietly. She pushed the fleece blanket that was covering her to the side as she sat up and looked around. She was back home. Frowning she rubbed her temples as the past few hours came crashing back to her.

Lucifer, Malcolm, Trixie being kidnapped and finally Lucifer getting shot and seemingly returning in a teenagers body? _No, that couldn't be right_.

She stood carefully, her legs shaking as she made her way towards the sound of the voices. Maybe it was just a bad dream. Yeah, that's what it was. Her conclusion was thrown out the window as she stepped into the kitchen and saw the miniature version of Lucifer and Trixie sitting at the kitchen table playing cards.

"What the hell?"

"Ah Detective, you're finally awake. We were beginning to worry." Lucifer stood from his chair, shuffling uncomfortably, unsure how Chloe was going to react to his new ' _image_ '.

"Mommy!" Trixie cried, running to her mother and embracing her tightly. Chloe returned the hug, murmuring words of comfort to her daughter before lifting her head to gaze upon their guest.

"Luc-Lucifer?" she questioned, seriously in doubt of her sanity.

"In the flesh, so to speak." He shifted uncomfortably under her steady gaze. "I'm glad you're not dead." He offered with a small smile, hoping she understood what he was trying to do.

Chloe followed Trixie to the table and slumped into the seat next to her daughter. She was grateful that Lucifer had taken care of her little girl in the midst of all the chaos and she knew what he was doing by saying those words to her. It was the same ones he'd used just before leaving her with Trixie at the hospital.

"How is this possible?" she asked, confusion warring with her need to know more.

Lucifer sat quietly, toying with a loose thread on his shirt and unwilling to look her in the eye, which was so unlike him. Chloe reached over, covering his hand with her own and gave it a squeeze, hoping the small action might provide some comfort. She could see the fear in his eyes, the uncertainty and she swallowed her next question because she didn't want to upset him anymore than it looked like he already was.

"Isn't it past her bedtime?" He gestured toward Trixie whose eyes kept sliding shut and then snapping open when her head tilted forward. It was quite adorable, although he'd never admit that out loud.

"C'mon monkey, time for bed."

Scooping the half dozing child into her arms, Chloe carried her to her bedroom and tucked her in. Her daughters favourite teddy which was named Lucifer, a small red, plush devil was placed in Trixie's arms. The little girl snuggled into it with a sigh and like a damn breaking, the days events finally caught up with Chloe. It felt like her chest was going to explode, tears blurring her vision as she fought not to start sobbing over her sleeping child. She'd almost lost her tonight. Malcolm had almost taken her little monkey away from her. Chloe manage to stifle a sob and turn away before she broke down completely.

A soft tap on the door alerted her to Lucifer's presence, his dark eyes crinkled in concern. "May I?" he gestured toward Trixie.

Chloe continued wiping her tears away and nodded at the young man. She was curious as he usually didn't want to be anywhere near her _spawn_ , as he so affectionately called her daughter.

Lucifer reached out to rest his palm on Trixie's head, pausing at the look her mother was giving him. He waited for her slight nod and took that as a sign of approval before touching the child. Closing his eyes he used his talents to lock the dark thoughts which might plague the little girl while she slept, placing them behind doors inside her mind. He put a mental lock on the doors and once he was satisfied she wouldn't have any nightmares he opened his eyes and stepped back from the bed. His head felt a little fuzzy and when he turned little black spots invaded his vision. For one terrifying moment Lucifer thought he was going to faint, _no not faint_ \- pass out. The Devil didn't faint. Instead he stumbled, losing his equilibrium and almost crashed to the floor. He would have if Chloe's quick reflexes hadn't kicked in.

Chloe managed to cradle his head against her chest, though he still took them both to the ground. She could just imagine the type of innuendo he'd say about their compromising position, but it appeared young Lucifer wasn't thinking about that, in fact when she looked into his eyes, the only thing she could see was how scared he was. It made her want to protect him even more. He always acted like such a child, but now, seeing him like this was not only surreal; it was terrifying.

"Hey, I got you."

"What's happening to me?" His voice was soft, unsure. Not the deep, confident tone she was so used to.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out Lucifer." She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, frowning at the heat he was radiating. "Lucifer?" She waited until he finally focused on her. "Are you sick?"

"Don't get sick. I'm the Devil," he mumbled, then added. "Just tired, used a lot of power today." She had no idea how much he'd used in order to get the money back where it belonged. At first he'd simply charmed his way in and when the strange looks started he decided it would be quicker to slow time. It only took him a few minutes to place the bag back in to evidence but by the time he'd walked out to the car he felt physically drained.

Chloe wasn't entirely sure what to say to that. Could she really continue to deny what was right in front of her? What she'd seen not only tonight, but since the moment they'd first met. There were so many un-explainable things, yet maybe she just didn't want to admit it was all real. That would mean the Devil, God, Angels and Demons existed and Chloe wasn't sure her brain could handle all that right now. So instead she turned her attention back to the one thing she could manage; her fallen partner. _Sort of_.

She managed to pull him up and with only a few stumbling steps she got him to the sofa and laid him down. Unconsciously she ran her fingers through his short, dark hair, shocked at how soft it felt. His eyes fluttered closed, his breaths coming out deep and even. Seeing he was finally asleep it gave Chloe a moment to just look at him.

It was strange because he still looked like her Lucifer. Still had the same dark hair and eyes. He might not be as tall but he was still quite lanky, and she supposed that without his stubbled jaw, he would have quite the baby face. Her gaze finally fell on the blood stained shirt and for some reason she just had to get him out of it, she couldn't bare the reminder that her partner, her friend had been shot. He'd lost so much blood and Chloe realised she really couldn't deny it any longer. Lucifer had _died_. Her fingers shook as she unbuttoned the shirt and once it was done she somehow managed to manoeuvre his arms out of it leaving him in just his trousers. She'd find him something to wear in the morning. Right now they needed to rest. Everything else could come later. She used the throw draped across the back of the sofa and covered him up.

She stood up, her joints cracking as she did so and turned to go to her own bed when a quiet voice stopped her.

"Goodnight Chloe," he mumbled sleepily.

"Goodnight Lucifer."

* * *

Chloe padded downstairs for her morning coffee. She pulled her robe tighter around herself as she entered the kitchen and turned the kettle on. While she waited on the water to boil she walked into the living room to see Lucifer sprawled face down on her sofa. The blanket had slid down during the night revealing his naked back and Chloe let out a shocked gasp at the sight of his flawless skin.

She was crouched next to him and reaching out to touch him before she even realised what she was doing. What the hell was she doing? She had no right to touch him, he was just a kid. But it was Lucifer. This was all so confusing.

"Stop staring," he muttered, voice muffled by the pillow.

"Lucifer, your back."

He rolled over smoothly, his brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

Chloe gestured to his back. "Your scars are gone."

Moving faster than she thought possible, the teen was on his feet and twisting his head awkwardly to try and see what she was talking about. Chloe moved quickly to the bathroom and retrieved the small mirror off the wall, returning to find him still in the same position.

"Here, take a look." Holding the mirror up, she watching fascinated as Lucifer's eyes widened in surprise as he gazed upon his unmarred flesh.

"How is this possible?" he whispered mostly to himself. Still trying to touch his back.

This was all too much for the Lord of Hell. Here he was stuck in a kid's body, his mother was on the loose, which he hadn't had much time to think on with everything else going on and now this? What did it even mean? Did his father forgive him, or had he done this for some other reason? He couldn't feel his wings and he didn't want to test his theory inside Chloe' home. Not with so many breakable items around. Feeling a familiar surge of anger through his veins, he turned away from Chloe with his hands clenched tightly into fists, his whole body shaking with rage and for the briefest of moments, fire flashed behind his eyes. He was beyond annoyed now.

"What do you want from me dad, huh? What the hell do you want! Just tell me instead of playing these insufferable games!" He shouted at the heavens, and inadvertently scaring the crap out of Chloe who was standing right next to him.

He glared at the ceiling and the Detective thought that if looks could kill her lamp shade was surely dead.

"Lucifer? Calm down." She pleaded, gently tugging his arm so that he would join her on the sofa.

Instead the young prince of darkness pulled away from her, taking a moment to try and collect himself. He took a few deep breaths, counting to ten and finally raised his head meeting her gaze. His dark eyes filled with such sorrow, there was so much pain that all Chloe wanted to do was wrap him in her arms and never let anything hurt him again, but at this moment she knew it wasn't the time for that.

"How can I be calm, Chloe? Tell me, because I would love to know." He started to pace. "Look at me. I'm stuck in this, this _body,_ my mother has escaped hell and I'm tasked with bringing her back and now I find out I _may_ have my wings back?" He stopped mid-stride and glared at the ceiling. "You're just bloody loving this, aren't you!"

Decker couldn't help it, but her jaw dropped a little at his tirade. This was all still so new to her and she was a little proud of herself for not having a melt down, _yet_. "Your mother?"

"Ah yes, I hadn't gotten around to revealing that piece of information yet, not with all the fun we had yesterday." He seemed to deflate slightly and finally dropped on the seat next to her. His dark eyes boring into hers and Chloe found she couldn't have looked away even if she wanted to. "When I died, I was sent back to hell, but it seemed that my father wanted to show me something. He guided me to where the worst of all hell's prisoners were kept and the door was unlocked. My mother was in that cell, her own private hell with no one around to listen to her manipulations or her attempts to make a bargain for her release. Now she has escaped, on the loose here on Earth and Dad has tasked me with catching her."

"Is she really that bad?"

The colour drained from Lucifer's face and he swallowed audibly. "You have no idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe sat at the breakfast table with Trixie, watching her daughter over the rim of her cup as she played with her fruit loops. The little girl was using her spoon to stir them around the bowl instead of eating them, her small brow scrunched up in thought. Chloe hadn't had much time to process everything last night but now, looking at her daughter, Chloe realised just how shaken she was by everything that happened. Maybe she should try to get her to talk about it, maybe even schedule an appointment with Dr Martin. She seemed to have worked magic with Lucifer, and she knew he trusted the therapist. She'd ask Lucifer when he got out of the shower.

She was surprised with herself how well she'd handled the bomb that had quite literally been dropped in her lap last night. She and Lucifer and then spent this morning just talking about everything, she let him unburden all his problems on her and in turn she got to ask him some questions. By the end he'd looked exhausted and she'd told him to go shower, she would find him some of Dan's old clothes. Her lips curled in amusement at Lucifer' muttered comment about her Ex' height finally coming in handy for something. Now she just had to wrap her head around it all. Her partner was the Devil, he'd come to Earth for a vacation from hell, his brother Amenadiel really was an Angel and his dad was God. Oh, and he'd died and been brought back in the body of what appeared to be his fourteen? year old self if she had to hazard a guess. Chloe hadn't mentioned anything while they'd talked, but she was really worried about him. She'd never seen Lucifer anything less than immaculately dressed, never a hair out of place, and it didn't seem to matter that he helped her on cases throughout the day and ran Lux at night, the man was never anything less than perfect. She often wondered if he did actually sleep. The point was, he was always on, always alert, confidence oozed from the man and his presence was noticed by everyone he came in contact with.

The Lucifer currently in her shower looked exhausted, his skin was still flushed and even though he told her there was nothing wrong, she couldn't stop the niggling feeling in the back of her mind that he was lying to her. Reminding herself that the one quality she always admired about him was that he never lied to her, she just had to hope that young Lucifer had the same admirable trait.

Hearing the bathroom door open she smirked to herself. _Speak of the Devil_.

"C-Chloe...?" Lucifer stuttered, taking just one hesitant step toward her before his eyes rolled up in his head and he tumbled to the floor.

"Lucifer!" cried Chloe and bolted from her seat to catch him. She just made it before his head hit the floor, her hands cradling him much like she had the previous night. "Come on Lucifer, don't do this to me." She gently slapped his cheek hoping for some kind of response.

"Mommy?" Trixie appeared next to her, tears filling her eyes as she stared down at her friend. "What's wrong with him?"

Glancing up at her daughter, she attempted to put on a brave face. "I don't know baby, but I think we might need some help on this one."

" _Mom_..?" the little girl stammered, her voice trembling and pointing at Lucifer's face.

Chloe looked down and froze. Crimson leaked from Lucifer' nose and ears, and the Detective bit down on her lip to keep herself from crying. She had no idea what to do, or who she should call. How the hell would she explain this? Then like a light bulb exploding in her head she looked sharply at her daughter, still standing frozen beside her.

"Trix, hon. I need you to do me a favour." The little girl took a stuttering breath and finally raised her eyes to meet her moms.

"Okay, mommy."

Chloe wanted nothing more than to embrace her daughter, to promise her everything would be alright but right now Lucifer needed her. "I need you to grab some towels from the bathroom and grab my phone on the coffee table. We're going to need some assistance."

Trix rushed over to retrieve the phone first and gave it to her mother before running into the bathroom.

The Detective didn't have a number for Maze, but she did have the direct dial to Lux. It rang twice before it was answered with a snapped, " _what?_ "

If Chloe wasn't so concerned for the teenage Devil in her arms she may have snarked back at the Demon, but instead she closed her eyes, blew out a calming breath and answered as politely as she could. "I need your help, Mazikeen."

" _Who is this_?" demanded the voice on the other end.

"It's Chloe. Look, we need your help. Somethings happened."

Trixie returned with the towels and handed them to her mom. She dropped down next to Lucifer, taking his hand in both of hers and squeezed. Unable to fight her tears any longer, they spilled like small rivers down her rosy cheeks and dropped on to the floor.

" _What now_?" Maze grumbled. " _Let me speak with Lucifer._ "

"That's kind of the problem, Maze. There's something wrong with him. He just collapsed and is bleeding from his nose and ears, I don't know what to do or if we can even take him to a hospital."

There silence from the other end and she thought for a moment Maze had hung up on her when she finally responded. " _Where are you? I'm leaving now_."

"At my house. It's - " She started to say the address but Maze cut her off.

" _I know where it is. I'll be there in ten_."

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, there is something else you should probably know - "

But the bar tender had already hung up before she could finish and Chloe wondered just what Lucifer' demon was going to make of her new master' body.

Trixie felt his hand twitch and gave his another soft squeeze. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer felt his insides twisting uncomfortably, his head throbbing so severely that he thought he might throw up and that had never happened to him before. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and he found himself grimacing at the coppery taste of blood. Nausea washed over him like a wave and suddenly he was being turned on to his side as he vomited water and then bile, his shoulders shaking and wetness staining his cheeks as he continued to retch painfully. Soft hands rubbed soothing circles between his shoulder blades, his skin now smooth and untainted where it had once been scarred. Feeling so completely overwhelmed with emotion, Lucifer twisted around and buried his head in Chloe' lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and let it all out. His eyes burned as the tears flowed uncontrollably down his cheeks, his throat tightened and once he let out a sniffled sob, there was no stopping the rest.

Chloe worried her bottom lip as she did her best to comfort the teenage Devil in her arms. She met Trixie' worried gaze and gestured for her to go and get some tissues.

Pleased that she could do something to help, the little girl ran off in search of a box.

After what seemed like an eternity Lucifer' trembling form seemed to calm, pulling in a ragged breath he lifted his head slightly so he could look up at her. "S-sorry," he sniffled, wiping at his eyes.

Chloe swallowed the lump in her own throat and shook her head. Trailing her fingers through his hair, she scratched lightly at the back of his neck making him smile and giggle softly. It made her heart ache knowing just a fraction of what he'd been through. She had a feeling he'd needed that release though. With his dark eyes still shining, he pushed himself up on to his elbow just as Trixie came back with the tissues.

"Thank you," he said taking one and wiping his face. Pausing when he noticed the blood stained tissue. "Uh, Chloe?"

"Yeah, you kind of started bleeding everywhere," she explained, unable to keep the concern from creeping into her voice.

"Wonderful." He grimaced as he continued wiping at the blood, his eyes meeting Chloe and then Trixie' after a moment. "Anything else?"

"Um, yeah, I called -" She was cut off as the door was kicked open. " _Maze_."

"Oh, bloody hell." Lucifer let his head thunk back against the ground as his demon stared at him in a mixture of amazement and confusion.

"Lucifer?" Makizeen stepped closer, her gaze roving over the boy in front of her. But it was only once she locked eyes with him she could tell, this was her Devil. There was no one on earth who had those ancient, dark, knowing eyes. "How did this happen?" she asked crouching next to him, her hand pausing before touching him as if she somehow thought that would hurt him.

"How do you bloody well think?" he snapped, his gaze drifting to the heavens. "I died and he brought me back, but sent me back like this. I swear that man never gets sick of tormenting me. Even after all these millennia, he has to take things just one step further."

Maze finally pushed down her apprehension and placed her palm on his forehead. Her eyebrows drawing together in puzzlement. "There is something different with this body Lucifer. I can still sense you, but not like before. It's almost like it's been dulled somehow."

Lucifer groaned and pushed himself into a sitting position, suddenly feeling a little exposed wearing nothing but a towel covering his waist. He looked up to see three beaming smiles as if they knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You should _all_ be ashamed of yourselves, objectifying me like that." With a groan he attempted to stand, his vision wavering sickeningly and he would have fell once more if not for the two woman on either side of him keeping him upright. Any other time he would be loving the attention but not now, and not like this.

"So I guess you know now?" Maze asked the Detective as they settled Lucifer on the sofa.

"Yeah, you could say that."

Maze snorted. "Took you long enough." She waltzed away from Chloe to stop in front of Trixie and dropped down so they were eye level. "It's good to see you again, Trixie, though I wish it was under better circumstances."

The little girl nodded in agreement, her fear for Lucifer diminishing slightly with the appearance of her other friend. She knew Maze and Lucifer were friends and that the bar tender would do everything she could for her favourite Devil.

"Will you help Lucifer?"

"I will do my very best." Maze promised, gripping Trixie' fingers gently, attempting to offer comfort but not knowing exactly what she should be doing. It seemed to have the right effect though as the little girl smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around the demon's neck. Shocked but oddly content with the embrace, Maze patted Trixie' back like she'd seen on television. This was all so new to her.

"Good. I don't like seeing Lucifer hurt." She pulled back, and Maze could see the tears building once more. "He's my friend."

Maze pulled her close once more, the need to make this child smile was overwhelming. "Mine too. We'll figure this out."

Leaning closer to the demon's ear, Trixie whispered. "We need to get him back to grown up Lucifer so he and my mom can be together."

"What's that?" Lucifer interrupted from his slouched position on the sofa.

"Nothing." Came the innocent response from Maze and Trixie. Both sharing a mischievous grin.

Chloe walked over with a glass of water and painkillers. "Here try these."

Once again Lucifer grumbled about humans and their bloody emotions crippling him before doing as he was told and taking the pills. He even opened his mouth after to show her he'd taken them, like the good Devil that he was.

"Maze," he called out, cracking open one eye because for some reason that seemed to help dull the pounding pain in his head. "We need to find out where my mother is. She escaped from hell and my dad wants me to get her back."

Maze' eyes widened in surprise. "She escaped? When?"

"I'd imagine at the same time Amenadiel was stabbed. She must have used that window of opportunity to make her escape."

With an almost motherly affection the Demon trailed her fingers through his dark hair and then tenderly grazed his cheek with her finger tips. She pressed her lips to his forehead before standing in front of him. "I will find her. We'll put her back where she belongs and then we'll figure out how to fix this."

Lucifer' eyes flashed red. "Damn right we will."

Maze nodded, and on her way to the door she spoke quietly with Chloe then left, the door clicking softly behind her.

"What did she say?" the young Devil asked.

"She told me to keep you safe." Chloe strode toward him with a small smile playing at her lips. "And to keep you away from the liquor."

He flashed her his most unimpressed glare and muttered under his breath about boring humans and tattle tail Demons. They really were no fun at all. Next they'd be telling him he couldn't smoke.

As if reading his mind, Chloe cocked her head to the side regarding him seriously. "Don't even think about it."

"Well, this is going to be a bundle of laughs," he grumbled petulantly, making the Detective laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer blinked sluggishly a few times, his sleep addled mind struggling to recall exactly where he was. Seeing the familiar surroundings of Chloe's home he relaxed against the cushions with a soft sigh. He took a moment to savour the quietness, not a sound could be heard and he briefly wondered where everyone was. Closing his eyes he smiled when he realised his headache was gone and he actually felt more like himself, well, not _exactly_ like himself. Lucifer had no idea what his fathers plan was, but he would be making it very clear when this was all over that he was seriously peeved by this turn of events.

Running a hand through his short hair then dragging his palm down over his mouth, he frowned feeling the smooth skin. It was so strange and he hadn't taken a minute to really look at this new form. Not that he wanted to, he didn't plan on being this way for long.

"Hey." Chloe greeted with a quirk of her lips.

Lucifer pushed himself upright and moved so that he sat cross legged and Chloe dropped down on the sofa next to him.

"Hello?" he replied, looking a little unsure.

Chloe smiled brightly and feeling a little braver she slowly raised her hand to his face. His piercing eyes watching her the whole time but he didn't recoil or move away. Sometimes dealing with Lucifer was akin to handling a wounded animal, it took patience and a lot of love for him to trust, yet once you had it the bond was something never to be taken for granted. The Detective felt something tighten within her chest when she finally cupped his cheek and he leaned into her touch, his eyes closing of their own volition and his shoulders sagging. It was almost like all the tension in his body was released. Chloe continued rubbing soothing circles on his skin with her thumb until his eyes once again opened and he gave her the most adorable quirk of his lips, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. She took pity on him and removed her hand, dropping it on to her lap as she continued staring at the young Devil before her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." He told her, his fingers unconsciously reaching up to touch the spot where her hand had been. "Much better, thank you."

Chloe felt relieved. He certainly looked better. The dark rings under his eyes had disappeared and the heat that seemed to radiate off him had finally died down. "That's good."

"Is Maze back yet?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably under her scrutinising gaze.

"No, not yet. Look Lucifer, can I ask you something?" Chloe wasn't sure whether to bring it up with everything else going on, but she really wanted to know what happened between Lucifer and his mother. She'd heard him constantly bad mouth his father and all of his decisions in regards to his favourite son, but Lucifer never uttered a word about _Her_.

He fidgeted with the soft blanket covering his lap and shrugged his shoulders. The action was so reminiscent of a teenager that the Detective couldn't help but chuckle. Lucifer' head snapped up, his eyes narrowed as he stared at her. _Why was she laughing at him_?

She held up her hands in a placating gesture. "I'm not laughing at you, well I am sort of." Groaning to herself when she realised she wasn't really helping the situation, she noticed his eyebrow raised slightly in question and she tried again to explain. "Sorry, you just looked like a teenager with the petulant half shrug and not wanting to talk. Sometimes, even before all of this, you reminded me of a teen. I guess it's just a little strange seeing you like this."

"For you and me both Detective." He wrapped his arms around his middle as if he could somehow protect himself from this conversation and finally lifted his head meeting her inquisitive gaze. "What would you like to know?"

"What happened between you and your mother? You never speak of her, and to be honest I didn't even know she existed. She isn't mentioned anywhere, is she?"

Lucifer shook his head sadly. "No, my father made sure no one would remember her. Her name was never written, never uttered out loud, he wanted to punish her just like he did with me, although in completely opposite ways."

"What happened?"

Leaning back against the cushions, the Devil made himself more comfortable before looking at Chloe. He knew she was curious, that she didn't mean any harm with her question but it dredged up a lot of things that Lucifer had kept locked away for millennia. Taking a stuttering breath he was about to speak when she reached over and gripped his hand tightly, her blue eyes filled with concern.

"You don't have to tell me Lucifer. I'm sorry I brought it up." She wanted to kick herself for putting that devastated expression on his face.

"It's okay Chloe. Maybe it's time that I finally told someone what happened. Then you'll know just what a terrible son I am and why I deserved my punishment in hell."

He was shocked when she gripped his shoulders and stared deeply into his eyes. "You didn't deserve that, Lucifer."

"You don't even know what happened?" He said, his voice wavering.

"I know you. You are a good man, Lucifer. A little lost maybe, but certainly not bad or evil." She hoped he took her words to heart, because he needed to believe that he wasn't what everyone else thought he was. The Devil, the bringer of sin, the corrupter of innocents. Chloe had seen him for who he really was, a kind and gentle man, one who was fiercely protective of those he considered a friend and who would risk his life to save someone he cared for. He may also have no filter for what came out of his mouth most of the time and be completely inappropriate, but he had a heart of gold that couldn't be questioned.

A single tear rolled down his cheek and dropped silently on to the thin blanket. "Why do you have such faith in me Chloe? I don't understand it. Not when my own family have shunned me for eons. What could you possibly see that they don't?"

Chloe reached over and wiped away the tears that followed and bit down on her lip to keep herself from crying. It really didn't help that he looked like a little kid who needed protection. Before all this she just thought he acted like a petulant teenager but she was starting to see just how affected he'd been by the treatment of his father and his siblings. It all came down to him wanting to be accepted by his family for being himself. He wasn't a monster, he was a victim.

"I see you, Lucifer. Not the Devil, not the fallen angel or even the playboy, club owner. I just see you. My friend and partner. We'll get through this together." She couldn't keep the surprise from her face when he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her. Smiling she gripped him tightly, relishing this rare moment of vulnerability he was showing her. "I promise."

He nodded against her and briefly wondered what the hell was wrong with him. Had being changed to this made him _more_ human? He was certainly crying more. Using his powers drained him far more quickly than they ever had before. And Maze had said something about it being harder for her to track him. Maybe he should ask Amenadiel, the angel must have heard of his predicament. Those feathered freaks were the worst gossipers. Couldn't keep a secret to save their lives.

Lucifer finally pulled back to stare at the woman opposite him and wondered what he'd done to deserve someone so pure, so compassionate and trustworthy in his life. Sometimes he thought he might taint her, that his darkened soul would rub off on her yet it seemed to be the other way about. Chloe's light, her purity was a balm on his tortured soul and she was slowly mending him. Making him almost feel whole for the first time in his entire existence. He didn't think there was a word that could possibly describe what she'd given back to him.

Taking her hands he swallowed thickly, he'd never tried this before and wasn't entirely sure it would work but he wanted to give her something back. "Close your eyes Chloe."

She stared unblinkingly at him. "Huh?"

"I want to show you something." He gave her a small smile and squeezed her fingertips. "It won't hurt, I promise."

She'd never doubted him before and she wasn't about to start now. With a short nod she closed her eyes and waited. For a minute there was nothing and she was about to ask what he was trying to do when there was a flash of bright light and even though her eyes were closed she squeezed them tightly together as if it would somehow dim the brightness.

"Don't fight it Chloe, just relax." His voice was soothing and she eventually let herself go. For a second it almost felt like she was falling, that weightless feeling filling her body.

Chloe opened her eyes and looked around her. She wasn't in her house anymore but standing on a hill overlooking the most magnificent palace she had ever laid her eyes on. It was bigger than anything she'd seen on earth and it stretched up as far as the eye could see. It almost seemed to shimmer like a mirage that would disappear if you looked away from it and Chloe did her best not to blink just in case it did.

"This was my home."

Spinning to the voice next to her she couldn't help but smile when she saw her Lucifer. Her confident, immaculately dressed, grin as sinful as ever; Lucifer. She had missed him. Without thinking too much she embraced him tightly and smiled when his arms encircled her slight frame.

"It's beautiful, Lucifer." She pulled back to stare up at him. "Why are you showing me this?"

He suddenly looked bashful and stared down at his shoes. "I didn't know how else to say thank you."

"Thank you for what? I haven't done anything."

Lucifer's head snapped up, his gaze incredulous. "You have done more than you could ever know, Chloe. This may have been my home, but you have given me another and that is something I never thought I'd have ever again." He gestured to the silver Palace behind her. "I wanted to show you what I'd lost so you would know just how much you mean to me. If given the choice I would give all of this up in a second, if it meant I got to meet you again."

Chloe swallowed, her voice almost a squeak. "Really?"

He smiled brightly and grasped her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of her fingers. "Of course. You make me-," He frowned as he tried to find the right word. "Better?"

With tears shimmering in her eyes she hugged him a second time. "Thank you," she whispered against his chest, the steady thump of his heart against her ear was soothing her, and she found she didn't want to leave his comforting embrace.

"No, thank you." He brought his hand up to rest on the back of her head, just holding her and wished they didn't have to go back but he couldn't keep this up much longer. "We better get back."

"Okay," she said somewhat reluctantly.

She didn't even have time for one final look before she was blinking at the sudden brightness again and then focusing on the young Lucifer in front of her. He smiled sadly, those dark eyes full of so much heartache and Chloe couldn't fathom how this kid was supposed to be the Devil. Her thoughts derailed when she noticed blood leaking from his nose and over his lip.

"Lucifer!" she reached for the box of tissues on the table and handed him one.

His eyes widened in shock but he took the tissue with a nod of thanks and pressed it to his nose. It soaked through in seconds and Chloe decided it might be best to hand him the box. He scrunched up a few and hoped it would be enough. What was happening to him?

"What's going on Lucifer? And please, don't lie to me." Chloe pleaded.

"I'm not sure, but I think I'm going to need to speak with my brother. You couldn't call for him could you?"

Chloe was about to ask why she needed to call for his sibling when the youngster passed out, _again_.


	5. Chapter 5

Kneeling on the floor next to the unconscious Lucifer, Chloe started clearing up the blood stained tissues and when she got to her feet she let out a soft groan as her knee cracked painfully. With a slight hobble she walked to the trash can and deposited the mess. His nose hadn't bled for long, but she was more than a little concerned. He'd passed out twice now, collapsed three times and had bled more in the past day than she was comfortable with.

She gazed up at the ceiling wondering how or even if this would work.

"I don't know if you can hear me Amenadiel, but Lucifer needs you. We need you." She muttered under her breath about how stupid she felt when she heard a strange sound, almost like the fluttering of wings and spinning around she came face to face with the dark skinned Angel.

"Amenadiel," she breathed his name like a prayer.

"I can't stay long." He looked passed her shoulder and saw his brother stretched out on the sofa and strode forward. "How long has he been like this?" he asked and crouched next to Lucifer, resting his hand on his brother' warm brow.

"Ever since he became young he's not been himself, it's like he's sick and he keeps passing out and bleeding. Earlier it was from his nose and ears and just a few minutes ago it was his nose." Chloe folded her arms over her chest and stared hard at the Angel. "What's happening to him?"

"Father did it to keep him safe. To keep him hidden from our mother." Amenadiel closed his eyes and focused on helping to heal his sibling, after a moment he turned his gaze back to Chloe who was watching with wide eyes. "She is looking for him, and our father hoped by changing his appearance and making his body mortal that it would be harder to locate him. It's why I can't stay long. She is still able to track me. I've been trying to keep her occupied."

Chloe frowned. "So why has he been ill? Is it this body? Is something wrong with it?" She couldn't keep the fear from her voice, or the shiver from running down her spine at the thought of Lucifer' mother coming after him.

Amenadiel smiled sadly. "No Chloe. You have to understand, my brother is very powerful, he still has those gifts but using them in this body is draining him. He can't keep it up for long and considering he was brought back from the dead and immediately started using his gifts, freezing time, helping your daughter with her nightmares and what he did just now. You'll probably start to notice a pattern. He hasn't been giving himself enough time to settle in this mortal body."

When Chloe started to think back on it she realised the Angel was right. It was only after he'd been using his powers that he collapsed. _Dammit_.

"So why did God put him back like this then? Why not make Lucifer more powerful so he could defeat your mother?" Chloe was starting to see why Lucifer got so pissed at his dad.

"My father has a plan, Detective. It not for us to question it." He gazed down at his brother and laid his hand on his shoulder giving a small squeeze. "Tell him to rest, to give himself some time to fully mend. When he's ready to face our mother, he'll have a choice to make."

"What choice?"

"He'll know when the time comes," he said cryptically and stood to his full height, towering over Chloe. "I have to go. Tell him what I said, Detective. He should be waking soon."

Decker didn't even have the chance to respond and he had gone in the blink of an eye. She felt her frustrations building up inside her. No wonder Lucifer was constantly pissed at his family. The couldn't just give a straight answer. Everything was in code.

"Is he gone?" Lucifer mumbled, blinking blearily at her.

"Yeah." She sat next to him, her brow pinched in concern. "How much did you hear?"

The young Devil grunted and pushed himself into a sitting position. "Enough."

"Are they always like that?" she prodded.

"Oh yeah." He smirked at her and Chloe couldn't help but smile in return. "That was actually pretty tame by their normal standards. It's usually all, ' _your a mockery of everything divine, Lucifer'. Get back to your hellish throne and all that goes with it_." His face scrunched up as he did his best impersonation of his angelic brother and in doing so he made Chloe laugh and the sound was like music to his ears. "So I guess I've been over doing it then?"

"A little bit." Chloe patted his leg and stood from the sofa. "I'm going to go get you some more clothes, you got blood all over yourself again. You stay there and rest." She commanded, pointing her finger at him.

"But that's _boring_."

She arched an eyebrow at him, challenging him to defy her.

He huffed and folded his arms. His eyes following her until she disappeared upstairs and Lucifer felt his expression soften at how much this woman cared for him. How willing she was to protect him. The Devil. And this lowly human cared so much for him that she'd more than likely risk her life for his. He'd never let that happen. She had Trixie to think about, but it made his decision much easier. He'd do whatever it took to keep Chloe and her spawn safe, no matter the cost to himself.

Lucifer gazed up at the ceiling, his lips curling into a devilish smirk and his eyes flashing crimson at the heavens. _Well, father, I've made my choice and for some reason I feel you already knew that. You really are a Sanctimonious Prick_.

He sat up straighter when he heard Chloe return and groaned when he saw her choice of clothing. It was like she was trying to torture him.

"I'm not wearing that." He stated stubbornly, his posture defensive.

"Well you're not walking around the house naked, Lucifer." At the suggestive smirk he shot her, she glared right back. "Not with Trixie in the house. Actually, not ever. Well not in that body. I mean-" Chloe trailed off realising she was just digging herself an even bigger hole. Especially if the beaming smile spreading over his features was anything to go by.

"So there is a maybe?" he asked, chuckling when she tried to hit him with a cushion. He dodged it easily and picked up the jeans and light blue shirt she'd left for him. "Fine, I'll do as you ask. For now." With a sneer at the clothes he headed to the bathroom. "I'll need to ask Maze to go shopping for me. This simply won't do."

Chloe shook her head fondly and tried not to smile at his Luciferness. It was nice to see some things didn't change.

"Mom?"

"Hey babe. You okay?" Chloe scooped the pyjama clad little girl into her arms and headed to the kitchen. She'd decided to keep Trixie home from school after everything that happened and let her have a pyjama day. "Did you sleep okay monkey?"

Trixie grinned and shook her head. "I didn't have any bad dreams, mommy. Although, I think I dreamt that Lucifer showed me where he lived, and it was so beautiful. He lived in this huge castle and it sparkled like silver and there were Angels flying about. It was so cool."

Chloe's jaw hung open as her daughter described what Lucifer had shown her. She had no idea how that was possible but then again, this was the Devil they were talking about.

"It must have been transference. When I showed it to you, it leaked into Trixie' mind because she was near and her defences were down." Lucifer fidgeted with the cuff of the shirt and continued to smooth down imaginary wrinkles. His gaze narrowed when he saw both Chloe and Trixie trying to hide their smiles. "Don't say anything," he snapped.

"Not a word." Chloe made the motion of sealing her lips.

"Are those Daddy's clothes?" Trixie asked innocently.

"That's it. I'm stripping naked." Lucifer started unbuttoning the shirt only to be stopped by the Detectives' firm grip on his wrists.

"Don't you dare." She growled and he arched an eyebrow, impressed.

"Detective," he purred and the word seemed so wrong coming from this younger boy' lips. "I've never seen this side of you before. Where have _you_ been?"

"Lucifer." Chloe warned, and she thought if she has his powers that her eyes would probably be flashing red right about now.

He seemed to deflate slightly and nodded. "Sorry. Not sure what came over me." He mumbled then with shuffled steps he walked over to the sofa and slumped down on to it. "I want _my_ body back. I hate _him_ so much, you know. He couldn't just let me handle things myself, he always has to butt in with his holier than thou ideas." He looked up at Chloe, his dark eyes suspiciously wet. "This will be his idea of punishment, a way to show me that my actions have consequences and that no matter what I do he still has control over me."

Using his sleeve, he wiped away the treacherous tears that had spilled down his cheeks. He didn't care that he was using the shirt, it wasn't his anyway. He felt the seat dip next to him and his eyes widened in surprise when Trixie wrapped her arms around him, her head pillowed against his chest and he felt the sadness start to dissipate as he stared down at the little girl. How could something so innocent and pure, like him so much? Kids should be afraid of him. Check their closets before going to bed at night. Okay, that was more like the Boogieman, but the same fear should apply. There had to be something about this family, the Decker woman had some sort of hold on him and he had no idea what to make of it.

He glanced up at Chloe who stood watching them, her own eyes glistening and he motioned for her to come closer. Taking her hand he pulled her down next to him so that he was sandwiched between the two, both with their arms wrapped around him and for once Lucifer didn't care what anyone thought, he was happy, he felt safe and loved for the first time in so long, and he would do anything to keep his girls safe. Pressing a kiss to Trixie' head, he heard her giggle and she pulled back to smile up at him and Lucifer felt his heart swell in delight.

His mother wasn't getting anywhere near his new family. She'd have to go through him first.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe spent the next few hours pottering about the house, cleaning, rearranging things, anything to keep her mind busy but it kept circling back to the one thing Lucifer seemed to be tight lipped about and she finally had enough.

"So what's the plan?" Chloe asked, taking a seat opposite the young Devil who was currently sprawled out on the sofa reading a comic; called _Lucifer_ of all things, he couldn't see any similarities. He glanced up at her, his eyebrow raised.

"For what?"

Rolling her eyes she wondered if he'd also gotten the teenagers gift of memory lapse.

"You're mother."

He moved to sit properly and placed the comic on the table. Watching her with that knowing gaze that made her feel a little uncomfortable. "Once Maze gets back and lets me know where my mother is, I'll go take care of it."

Chloe' eyes bulged incredulously. "Seriously? That's your plan?"

With a half shrug he offered. "Well yes, what else did you think was going to happen?"

"Maybe a little more planning? You're going to get yourself killed, Lucifer." She stood from the chair and started pacing, worrying her bottom lip.

She was so busy worrying that she didn't notice the flash of guilt on his features before it was quickly hidden behind his aloof mask. "There isn't much else to plan, Detective. She needs to be taken care of and quickly. If she gains a foothold on Earth, all of humanity will suffer. She hates your kind with a passion and will kill everyone to get back at my dad."

Chloe stared at him in shock. "She would do that? Why?"

Lucifer fidgeted with the cuff of the shirt before lifting his head to look at her. He patted the spot next to him as invitation. She paused only for a moment then walked the few paces to take the seat next to him.

The Detective waited quietly, knowing she had to give him the time he needed to get his thoughts in order. When he finally spoke his voice was soft and she had to lean forward to hear him.

"My father told us we had to bow down to you lot, and well, let's just say I was vocally against the idea." His eyes flickered to her and saw she was listening with rapt attention, her lips quirking at the thought of Lucifer bowing down to anyone. "Now don't get me wrong, I didn't hate you humans, I thought you were fascinating creatures and I wanted to learn more about you, but bow down to you I did not. My father was so angry with me, said I'd disappointed him and he couldn't bare to look at me. So I walked away, wanted to give him time to cool off." He took a deep, breath and turned to face her. Taking her hand to anchor him, to give him strength as he replayed what happened all those eons ago. "My mother came to find me much later, told me my father planned a punishment so awful for me, that she had devised her own plan. He'd become infatuated with you humans so much that he'd become ignorant to what was happening in heaven. My mother thought the only way to make things go back to the way they were was to destroy you. She had a plan to wipe the human race from existence. I didn't know what to think, I tried to reason with her but she's pretty stubborn and told me that all I had to do was keep quiet."

Chloe gripped his hand tightly. This was all so surreal. He was talking about God, and Angels and his mother eradicating the human race. She could already guess where this was leading and she felt sadness wash over her. "You told him, didn't you?"

Lucifer nodded. "Yes. I thought by telling him her plan that it would somehow spare me of my punishment. I was selfish. And he told me so. He said we had both betrayed him and we would both be punished. And so hell was created. I would punish those who would not repent their sins and my mother would be locked away in the most barren part of hell where no one would be able to hear her."

She could tell that even after all this time the guilt still ate away at him. "Lucifer, ..." Her voice broke off because what could she possibly say to make any of this better. "Your dad was wrong."

The Devil blanched. "What?"

"He should never have punished you like that for not wanting to bow down to humans, and he certainly shouldn't have put you in hell for telling him of your mothers plan to kill us all. If anything he should have been thanking you." Chloe felt her heart clench at his obvious joy at her words. His lips curving in a massive smile that showed his pearly white teeth.

"You don't think it was justified? I did betray my mother and it still didn't help me, I was still made to rule hell."

Chloe shook her head vehemently. She couldn't imagine that sort of punishment. The most Trixie ever got was grounded, with no chocolate cake if she'd been naughty. It was a miracle the boy in front of her had turned out as well as he had.

"No it wasn't. You were just stating your belief, and I don't understand how he could have been so cruel. Were you not allowed to think for yourself?" she prodded gently.

"No, we were made to serve. He would have been happier had he just created mindless drones instead of children who were constantly arguing, curious about everything and wanted nothing more than their fathers attention, but he was always far too busy. Playing with his new creation." Lucifer exhaled loudly, drawing his knees up to his chest. "Was I really such a bad son?"

Chloe watched him hug his knees and was overwhelmed with the need to mother him, to show him that people did care about him. He'd definitely been given the short straw with his family and she was having the hardest time believing that Lucifer could be anything but the cocky, self assured, playboy she'd come to know, but seeing him like this, it was making her rethink everything she knew. This kid in front of her was sad, lonely and more than anything needed someone to show him just an ounce of love and affection.

She scooted closer to him, pulling him against her side and wrapped her arms around him. "He doesn't realise how good you are, Lucifer."

With his head tucked against the crook of her neck he mumbled, "thank you, Chloe."

* * *

It took Maze almost another full day to find out where Charlotte had been hiding out. Or perhaps not so much hiding out, as living it up. She was currently saying in one of Luxe' penthouse suites.

Lucifer grunted at her choice of venue. Trust her to pick that one. He smiled when Maze handed him a bag and like a kid opening his present on Christmas day, the teenage Devil started pulling out his new attire.

"Now this is much more like it." He lifted the dark blue shirt and held it against him. It seemed like a good fit. Maze had a good eye for detail and would have been able to tell his measurements simply by looking at him. It was a handy skill to have, especially now.

Crossing her arms, Maze stared down at her creator. She was still trying to get used to his youthful features and the fact he was now only an inch taller than her. "We need to attack her now, Lucifer. Before she gets a firm hold on the body she inhabits. It may already be too late."

Lucifer shrugged indifferently. "Don't worry yourself Maze, she'll get what's coming to her."

Starting to become annoyed that he didn't seem to be taking this seriously, Maze stepped forward and gripped his shoulders in a bruising hold. "I know a lot has happened Lucifer, but you're still the Devil. _Act like it!_ " she snapped.

Lucifer' expression darkened and in one swift move he gripped Maze by the throat, his eyes flashing crimson and the temperature increasing to an almost uncomfortable level. "I know who I am, Mazikeen. Don't ever speak to me this way again!" he practically snarled.

The bar tender smirked as he lowered her to the ground, his tight grip on her neck loosening.

He shook his head and smiled at her antics. "You have to stop doing that Maze."

"Why?" she asked, trailing her fingers down his cheek. "Sometimes you need that fire and I have a feeling you are going to need it in this fight."

With a grin that turned into more of a grimace, he nodded. "You're not wrong. I'll be ready, don't you worry your pretty little head."

"What do you want _me_ to do?"

Lucifer pulled the t-shirt he'd been wearing over his head and got changed into his new shirt. At last he was starting to feel a little more like his old self. As he started buttoning up the new shirt, he glanced at his demon who was watching him, silently awaiting his orders.

"Keep a close eye on her. We'll need to know if she leaves the hotel and where she goes. I don't want her slipping through our fingers when she is so close." He started pulling on his new pants, black and fitted, just as he liked them. "Call if anything changes and Maze," he added with a serious tone. "Don't even think of going up against her by yourself. You will not win in a fight against her and," he broke off and had to turn away to compose himself. "I can't lose you."

Maze moved to stand at his back. Reaching out she clasped his arm, turning him around to face her and after he finally made eye contact with her she smiled warmly at her little Devil and pressed her lips to his cheek. "I give you my word."

"Good." He smiled, holding his arms out wide. "What do you think?"

"So handsome."

"Just what I thought."


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Okay so this chapter basically takes place right after the previous one. It is kinda short but the next one is longer ;) And things are about to start heating up...

* * *

After Maze left to go keep tabs on his mother, Lucifer headed to the kitchen for a drink, and after looking in the fridge he decided he might as well eat something too. Pulling various items he wasn't entirely sure what concoction he was making but as long as it was edible he wasn't too fussed. He could hear the shower running and guessed Chloe had gone for a quick shower while he'd talked with his Demon. With a frown he realised he hadn't heard a peep from the normally bouncy little girl and with a sudden sinking feeling in his gut he rushed to her door and knocked.

"Spawn? Are you decent?" Hearing nothing he pushed the door open and saw an empty room and Lucifer was sure in that moment his heart stuttered to a stop. He leaned heavily against the door frame and then rushed upstairs. Maybe she was just playing in her mothers room. He burst in not caring to check first this time but she wasn't there either. Gripping his hair in distress he ran back down stairs and turned to the back door. Perhaps she'd just went outside, he could be panicking over nothing and yet the horrible feeling settling in his gut was telling him that he was being foolish.

"Beatrice!" he shouted, his sharp eyes searching the area for her.

"Lucifer?"

He spun around to face Chloe who'd obviously just stepped out of the shower and was staring at him with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked shakily.

"I can't find her. Why isn't she in her room?" he demanded, his movements frantic as he brushed passed Chloe to head back inside the house.

"She was in her room." Chloe darted into her daughters room and felt herself go weak at the knees seeing the scribbled note from her daughter to say she'd gone to her friends house. This couldn't be happening. Not again. "She snuck out to go to her friends. She can't have gotten far." Grabbing her jacket she started for the door. "I'm going to go look for her."

Lucifer stepped in front of her, blocking her way out and shook his head. "I'm sorry Chloe, but you can't."

"What?" she cried, and moved to step around him but once again he blocked her path. She could feel herself start to shake she was so angry, and her fear was making her nauseous. "Get out of my way Lucifer. What the hell is wrong with you? She's my daughter!"

"You have to stay here. If my mother has the opportunity to use either of you against me she will and I will not let that happen. I'll go find her and bring her back. You have my word, Chloe."

The Detective looked like she was barely holding herself together and though she knew Lucifer would do everything to bring her daughter back, she couldn't just stand on the side lines.

"No. I'm coming with you, you can't expect me just to sit here while - ." She stopped mid-sentence when her phone started ringing and in two quick strides she was snatching her phone off the table and swiping her finger over the screen to answer.

"Trixie?"

" _I'm afraid not Detective. Be a doll and put my son on, would you_?" The woman' voice was smooth and friendly, but Chloe heard the dark undertone when she spoke of her son. The device slipped from her fingers when the gravity of the situation slammed into her like a freight train. Lucifer' mother had taken her daughter. The woman who wanted to exterminate human kind, had her little girl. Chloe was sure her heart stopped beating.

Lucifer stepped closer, his gaze narrowing when Chloe' eyes widened and the phone slipped, he used his super quick reflexes to catch it before it connected with the hard floor. He wanted so badly to comfort the Detective but he had to push that to the side for now. With a deep breath he answered.

"Hello mother."

" _Samael_." She sneered his name like it was toxic on her tongue.

"I don't go by that name any more." He responded, annoyance painting his features. "Lets not drag this out, hmm. I'll give you what you want and you will let the small human go."

" _And what is it you think I want, Samael?_ " Her voice hissed like a snake and Lucifer pushed down the uncomfortable churning in his gut and gave a harsh laugh.

"What you wanted since the day father locked you in that cage." He swallowed nervously. "Me."

Her laughter filled the Devil with dread and he cringed at the sound, it reminded him of nails on a chalk board. " _I will send the address. Come alone, or the child dies_."

"You have my word." He ended the call and stared at Chloe who was frozen in front of him, her eyes puffy and red from crying and when he stepped toward her she swayed and probably would have hit the deck if not for his quick reaction.

Lucifer led her to the sofa and once she was seated he kneeled down in front of her, his hands on either side of her face. Her gaze was frighteningly blank and he hoped what he was about to do didn't make things worse.

"Chloe." He whispered her name like a prayer.

Her watery eyes eventually focused on his and he couldn't help smiling sadly at her.

"I won't let her harm Beatrice. I give you my word, but you can't come with me." He shushed her when she started to argue. "Please don't make this harder than it already is, Detective."

Chloe must have seen something in his eyes, the very thing he had been trying to keep hidden from her. "No, Lucifer - ."

"It has to be this way. I'm sorry Chloe." He felt her start to struggle against him but his hands kept hold of her head like a vice. She screamed and scratched at his hands, pleading with him not to do this. Lucifer let his eyes slide shut, ignoring the warm tears that rolled down his cheeks as he put her into a dream state. When her breathing relaxed, deep and even he laid her down gently. Trailing his fingers through her still wet hair, he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Please forgive me."

He checked to see if his mother had sent the address and seeing that she had he slipped the phone into his pocket, grabbed his new jacket, and Chloe' car keys. With one last glance at the Detective and the home he'd started to feel could have perhaps become his own. Finally having the chance at his own little family and somehow that thought didn't scare him as much as it once had. In fact what scared him more was never getting to see them again. He flashed his devilish eyes up at the heavens, seething inside because once again he was the one losing everything he held dear and no one, not his siblings or his father was going to do anything to stop it.

"Just like old times, eh?" He mumbled and stalked toward the car. The only difference between this time and his fall was that he was making this choice himself.

"Let the games begin." Putting the pedal to the metal the car squealed out of the Decker residence and on to the main road, a trail of dust billowing behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: I don't want to give too much away or anything but there is a part in this chapter that you might think is a bit over the top, but please just trust me, in the comic when two Angels fight, and one is the victor they do much worse that what I did. Samhaincat - this is the chapter I told you about where I thought - what the hell have I just done to Lucifer. ;)

Hope you enjoy...enter, mom!

* * *

Lucifer pulled up outside the old dilapidated warehouse and wondered if his mother could have possibly picked anything more cliche. It was just like something out of one of those movies, the kidnapper picking the most deserted spot to make a trade, gun fights ensuing. He was quite surprised that she'd chosen somewhere so desolate, he'd imagined her picking some place that would cause the most damage to the humans. His thought once again turned to Trixie, his little human and he hoped she was alright. If his mother had hurt her in any way he was going to rip her to pieces with his bare hands. The poor child had been kidnapped twice in the space of less than a week. Maybe after all this was said and done she could go speak with Dr Linda. It wasn't like the therapist was going to be helping him any more. Shaking his head he pushed those disturbing thoughts from his mind and quietly entered the warehouse.

He walked at a leisurely pace, his right hand shoved into his pocket. He was a picture of indifference although inside he was a swirling mass of emotions that were just about ready to burst.

It was almost eerily silent as he continued through the barren, dusty building, the only sound was the clacking of his new shoes on the concrete floor.

A voice echoed around him and he froze.

"It's been so long, _Samael_."

He spun back to the door he'd entered through and there she was. His mother. Lucifer had to admit she couldn't have picked a more beautiful mortal to reside in. Long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a killer body that under normal circumstance he'd quite happily want to get in the sack. But this wasn't normal circumstances and he felt physically sick when she manoeuvred little Trixie in front of her like a shield. Even from the distance between them he could see her nails digging into the little girl' shoulders making her cry out and Lucifer took a threatening step forward.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted, his body already beginning to vibrate with anger.

Charlotte laughed mockingly, her eyes taking in her son's _new_ appearance. "Oh Samael, what did your father do to you?" She loosened her grip slightly, but kept her hands on the child' shoulders, keeping her in place. "He always liked making a spectacle of you, didn't he?"

"I'm not here to reminisce mother. Let the child go, and we can settle this." He moved closer to them, very slowly and kept his hands out in a peaceful gesture. "It's me you want."

Trixie was trembling, her watery eyes locked on her favourite Devil. She didn't like the way he was talking. His dark gaze drifted toward her and she was sure she heard his voice in her head. Her little brow scrunched up in confusion and in the next moment he called out her name and she finally realised what he meant.

"Now Trixie!"

Lucifer had been teaching her how to stand up to bullies and what to do if someone ever grabbed her from behind. With all the force she could muster she stamped down on the lady' foot and then threw her elbow back as hard as she was able. Her small legs carrying her as fast as she possible out the main door just behind her. Lucifer had always said to use those moves to surprise an attacker and then run until she found a safe place to hide. Her mom or Lucifer would find her. He'd promised her that and he never broke his promises.

Charlotte was stunned but completely unharmed, she turned her dark gaze on her son and pursed her lips.

"Well played, Samael but ultimately foolish. Once I destroy you I will continue with the plan you sabotaged eons ago and she will die anyway." She advanced toward him, her eyes narrowing dangerously and with a flicker they turned as black as the night. "You will be punished for your actions, my son." She raised her hand out toward him and then clenched her hand into a fist.

Lucifer felt like he'd been slammed into an invisible wall, his gaze widening in panic as he clawed at the sudden pressure on his throat, his lungs bursting as they tried to suck in much needed air but there was nothing for him to get a grip of. She forced him on to his knees, his face turning purple and for a brief moment he wondered if this was it, is this how he was going to die? A part of him still felt guilty for what he'd done to her, so he didn't put up as much of a fight as he should have.

He could hear her maniacal chuckle as she walked closer, his vision started to blur and in the midst of his impending doom, he heard a sound that changed everything.

"Lucifer, no!"

Trixie must have come back and when she saw what was happening she started hitting the much taller woman with her small fists, screaming at her to stop hurting her friend.

Charlotte spun and grabbed the little girl, lifting her as easily as a feather and threw her full force back toward the wall.

"NO!" Lucifer roared, staggering unsteadily to his feet, his eyes blazing with fire and threw his hand out just in time to stop the spawn from connecting violently with the structure. His whole body shook with the strain of him keeping her there and making a split second decision he clicked his fingers sending the little girl to the back seat of the car which sat outside. He could've done that earlier, but he also knew it would take a lot out of him, which it had. He slumped back down on one knee as his mother sauntered toward him, a creepy grin twisting her pretty features.

"My, my, that was impressive. You really do care for those abominations, don't you?" she taunted, cocking her head to the side as she regarded him.

Using every ounce of strength he had he pushed himself to his feet and faced his mother. "I will protect them until my last breath," he spat at her.

She scowled, her gaze once again darkening. "You'd do that for them, and not your own family?" Charlotte yelled and in one smooth move she gripped Lucifer by the throat and hoisted him in the air. "How dare you betray me!" she screamed at him, her grip so tight that he thought he heard bones creaking.

The Devil summoned the fire within him, felt it surge through his veins until he was sure his blood was actually boiling and his eyes glowed bright red.

Charlotte suddenly felt a trickle of doubt flood thought her, and for a second she saw the actual fires of hell flickering behind those bright orbs. Then she felt it. Like a wave of fire descending over her and she screamed, dropping him back to the floor as she fought against the invisible blaze consuming her.

Lucifer dragged himself up once more and using all the rage, the pain, the fear and his guilt he combined it all, and once he felt it charge his body like an electric current he aimed everything at her, letting it loose with a howl of agony as the strain on his now human body became almost unbearable. He felt the warmth of his blood flowing from his nose, his ears and finally his eyes as he struggled to keep the momentum. His legs once again unable to hold him up and he crashed back to the dusty floor.

Using his momentary weakness to her advantage his mother scrambled back to her feet, her eyesight wavering sickeningly for a second before she could even think about moving. She stumbled the few steps toward him and dropped down beside him, her body still sizzling with the after burn of his attack but she wasn't about to let him win. With her right hand she grabbed his chin and forced him to meet her gaze.

"It was a good try son. But not nearly good enough. It seems your father still refuses to offer aid when it's you. _His favourite son_." She spat, her grip tightening and once more the blackness of her soul flashed through the human' eyes and Lucifer cried out in agony.

The young Devil's vision blurred, the fire within him fizzling out as he weakly grasped at his mothers hand. Well this was it then. He'd done his best and it still wasn't good enough. He only hoped Chloe could forgive him. Wasn't it just the kicker that he'd realised he was in love with her and then got sent back to earth in a child' body. His father really did know how to ruin his life. And now he'd never get to tell her, or show how much he loved her. Never get to watch the small human grow into a beautiful, strong woman just like her mother.

Charlotte' smirk grew, she'd won, she could see feel his life draining, the light within him start to flicker out. Lifting him by the throat she stood with him dangling helplessly. Hardly any fight left in him and she laughed. A horrible cackle that echoed in the empty space.

"For what it's worth, Lucifer. I'm sorry this had to happen." Even with how weak he was, he realised what she was going to do and started to struggle clumsily but it did nothing to stop her. With one swift movement she thrust her hand into his chest and gripped his faltering heart in her hand.

His lips parted in a silent scream, and then he was choking, gagging on the blood filling his mouth. Lucifer' eyes flared crimson for a brief second before they faded back to normal. He couldn't help panicking, he struggled to pull in a breath, his limbs had gone numb and he wasn't sure if it was tears or blood anymore but he felt the wetness leaking from the corners of his eyes.

As the darkness started to pull him under Lucifer saw Maze' face flash into his mind. He wished he'd told her how much she meant to him. He knew she'd take his death hard, and more than likely she would shoulder all the blame, but this was his choice and as much as he hoped she'd show up now and save him, he knew because of his father' actions that it would be much harder for her to track him as he was.

His lips curled in a small smile when the last image that flashed into his mind was Chloe's smiling face and little Trixie rushing to greet him, and then, with one last shuddering breath, he fell still. His head drooping forward, and chin resting on his chest.

Charlotte basked in her victory for all of a few seconds, then felt a twinge of sadness wash through her. _What had she done_? She'd murdered her son and all because of a burning rage which had consumed her for centuries. She released her hold on him like he had scalded her and watched him fall in a heap on the floor.

Realising the gravity of her actions she let out an agonising screech and glared up at the heavens. "This is all _your_ fault! Not mine!" Pacing back and forth, Charlotte dragged her fingers through her hair in agitation. "You did this, with your stupid human creations. You turned our children against me!"

Twisting around to face her son, she rushed over and dropped to his side. She didn't seem to notice or care that the blood pooling under him was soaking into her clothes. With a tenderness she hadn't been able to show in millennia, she stroked his smooth cheek and placed a kiss on his forehead. Just as she moved to stand she thought she saw his finger twitch. Pausing she waited, watching and then he did it again, his hand closing slowly into a fist.

"Lucifer?" she questioned hesitantly.

The young Devil opened his eyes but it wasn't really him. Instead of the dark eyes or even his hellish ones, this time they shone with a brightness she'd only ever witnessed in heaven.

Charlotte backed away from him as he pushed himself to his feet and took an unsteady step toward her.

 _He_ glanced down at the body he inhabited and frowned at the mess. Such a shame, he thought with a shake of his head. With a much more determined stride he moved toward her, reaching his hand out and freezing her in place when she tried to escape.

"I gave you a another chance, Charlotte and this is what you chose to do with it?" _His_ voice was soft, and yet it echoed all around her. He tilted his head to the side as he regarded her.

She shook her head vehemently. "No! You had nothing to do with it. I escaped from hell myself!"

"Is that what you really think?" He stopped when he stood almost nose to nose with her. The bright light from his eyes shining straight through her.

Her expression darkened. "Why? Why would you let me loose on earth when you knew what I would do?"

"It was a test." He stated simply.

"A test?" she snapped, tugging desperately against the invisible bonds he'd wrapped her in.

His glowing eyes burned brighter and he nodded. "Yes."

"Well I guess I failed it then?"

He smiled sadly. "The test was not for you, but for our son."

Charlotte stared blankly at him. "What? You did all this to test our son? For what purpose?"

"To find out if he deserved a second chance, Charlotte. You have no idea how far he has come. He was willing to die to save my creations. The very same beings he vowed never to bow down to, the very reason he first fell. Lucifer has grown." He trailed his fingers softly over her cheek. "This could have been a second chance for you as well, but you let your rage control you and in doing so murdered your own offspring. I can not allow that to go unpunished."

Her eyes widened and before she had the chance to shout abuse or beg forgiveness he was snapping his fingers and sending her soul back to the underworld.

Walking back to the spot where the body he inhabited had fallen he released his hold and lowered the empty vessel carefully to the ground. He could sense the human's arriving and he had some _other_ things to take care of.

Chloe burst into the warehouse and for a split second she could have sworn she saw the silhouette of a man but in the blink of an eye it was gone and her eyes dropped to the un-moving teen laying in a pool of blood and she faltered.

"No! Nonononono, please no, don't do this." She cried out and rushed forward, halting suddenly only a few feet away, her legs refusing to carry her any further. With wide eyes she stared down at his lifeless body, blood covering almost every inch of him and Chloe felt sick. Snapping out of her daze, she hurried the last few steps, dropping to her knees by his side. Her jaw trembled as she tried to hold back her tears. Instead of drowning in her emotions, she used everything she learned as a Detective and forcefully locked her personal feelings in a box at the back of her mind. She took in the sickly grey pallor of his skin and with shaking fingers she reached out to check for his pulse.

After almost a minute and unable to feel anything Chloe let the box burst open and like floodgates opening, tears streamed down her face. She trailed her fingers through his short hair, and indifferent to the blood soaking in to her jeans she pulled his head into her lap and sobbed. Her heart breaking for the boy she'd just started to know and for the man she would never see again.

"Bring him back. Please! God bring him back to me." she begged over and over, clutching him to her. Unwilling to let him go.

She lost track of how long she sat there until the sound of her daughter' voice broke through the fog that had descended on her mind.

"Mommy? Is he..?" Trixie edged closer so slowly, her eyes widening at the state of her friend and she turned away, covering her eyes with her hands and trembling as she cried. Chloe pulled off her jacket and laid it over Lucifer, covering his head and part of his chest. Rushing to her tearful little girl she crouched in front of her, pulling her into a tight embrace and they both let their anguish consume them.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry," Chloe whispered brokenly.

Trixie lifted her head from her mothers shoulder and turned to look once more upon her friend and stiffened when she saw he was no longer there.

"Mom?" she stuttered. "Where's Lucifer?"

Chloe wiped her eyes and followed her daughters gaze. Her breath catching in her throat at the empty spot she'd left him, her jacket now laying in the puddle of blood instead of covering his various injuries from her daughters innocent eyes.

"I- I don't know."

* * *

OMG...I'm so sorry *hides behind computer*

As I said at the beginning I didn't want to give too much away but when two Angels' fight in the comic (Amenadiel and Lucifer) the victor has to remove their heart and eat it. So...I didn't do that lol but I thought it funny cause in the first episode Lucifer does say to Amenadiel 'look forward to eating your heart one day. Peace'


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: One more to go :(

* * *

It was dark by the time they got back home. Chloe parked the car in the driveway and switched off the engine. She didn't know if she had the strength to go inside, she felt physically and emotionally drained and looking at her mothers house which was normally filled with light and laughter was now dark and dreary.

Her chest felt tight, had done from the moment she awoke on the sofa to find him gone and after a few choice swear words she'd gotten her wits about her and realised he'd taken her phone and her car, and she'd immediately put out a trace.

Nothing could have prepared her for seeing him like that. Not Lucifer. Chloe had tried calling Maze but there had been no answer. She wasn't sure if the Demon already somehow knew of Lucifer' death or if something else had happened.

She looked over at the passenger seat, her daughter still curled into a fetal position, her face red and blotchy from crying so much. Trixie had been inconsolable since they left the factory, and eventually cried herself into an exhausted sleep. Chloe reached over, wiping the wetness away and once more feeling her own eyes burning with the threat of tears. She swallowed harshly, pushing her crippling emotions to the furthest corner of her mind and focused on getting her daughter inside and tucked into bed. Her own meltdown could wait another few minutes.

Pushing the door open she trudged slowly around the car and pulled open the passenger door and lifted her little girl with a quiet grunt. She really was getting heavy. It took another minute to unlock the door without dropping Trixie and then she carried her to her bedroom, laying her gently down and cupping her daughters head with her hand, she leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight monkey," she whispered, backing out of the room. She didn't want to leave her on her own, but Chloe couldn't break down in front of her child. And with the oppressive weight on her chest becoming more than she could bare she stumbled into the living room, her vision blurred with burning tears. She latched on to the nearest piece of furniture which happened to be the back of her sofa and gripped the material so tightly her knuckles turned white. Taking a stuttering breath, followed by another she finally let it all out. The despair and pain erupted like a volcano and her cheeks were soon wet and salty. Her eyes searched for comfort in her surroundings but there was nothing, no one to take away her pain. Suddenly feeling so alone her features contorted in anguish and she wished more than anything that he was still here. Her handsome devil. He would know exactly what _not_ to say and bring a smile to her trembling lips. With a choked sob her legs gave out and she collapsed in a heap on the floor.

* * *

Chloe opened her eyes and found herself staring up at the ceiling. She frowned and pushed herself into a sitting position unsure exactly how she got on to the sofa. The last thing she remembered she was a mess on the floor and then - _she couldn't remember_? Her mind felt foggy and she got to her feet shakily, her face hurting from crying so much. She figured she probably looked such a mess and as she started toward Trixie' room, she made sure to avoid the mirror on the wall.

Poking her head inside the darkened room Chloe felt her heart ease a little more seeing her daughter wrapped up in her covers, snoring softly and looking so peaceful in her sleep. Leaving the door open just a fraction she walked to the kitchen to get a drink and found herself shivering, her teeth clacking together at the sudden cool breeze blowing through the house. She turned to the back porch and froze at the sight of the door lying wide open, her heart stuttering to a halt when she saw the silhouette of a very familiar man standing right there in front of her, the cigarette held between his fingers illuminating his features when he brought it to his lips.

"Hello, Chloe." His voice sounded rough, like it hadn't been used in some time and her name rolling off his tongue in that deep rumbling tone made her legs turn to jelly.

"L-Lucifer?" At first she thought she was imagining things, maybe even still dreaming. She reached down and nipped the skin of her arm with her nails and yelped in pain. "Ow!"

"I haven't the faintest idea why you just did that, but if it helps I can kiss it better?" he smirked, tossing the cigarette to the ground and stamping it out. Then taking a few hesitant steps inside the house he waited for her to react.

"You...You're really here?" she asked, her voice trembling as she stepped closer to him.

"Yes, love. I'm really here."

Chloe couldn't even recall moving but in the next instant she was wrapped up in his warm embrace, his arms encircling her and his scent surrounding her. She knew eventually she would have to let go, but for now she felt safe and happy. Tilting her head up she found his dark eyes gazing down upon her with such affection she found it hard to breathe.

She pressed her lips to his jaw and his eyes widened, his body temperature spiking and he finally knew why he was so drawn to this woman. Holding Chloe in his arms was like holding a flame. It was soothing and addictive and when she finally pressed her lips against his, her kiss ignited the fire within him.

Lucifer had never felt anything like it. Her kiss was enough to make the Angels faint and his Demons weep, it was so full of passion and demanding and he was certain if it went on any longer they could knock the earth off it axis.

When she finally pulled back, her face was flushed and her lips swollen.

"If I'd only known I had to die to get that reaction, I would've done it much sooner." He joked, grinning down at her, his dark eyes flashing with humour.

She smacked his arm, _hard_. Glaring at him for saying such a thing. She couldn't go through that pain again.

"Ow, do it again!" he chuckled.

Chloe started to laugh, she couldn't help herself, the man really was adorably naive.

"You're unbelievable."

"Why thank you, Chloe. Although you haven't had the pleasure, _yet_." He looked so smug, so irritatingly perfect and she suddenly backed away from him in horror. Lucifer' eyes flashed with concern and he took a step toward her. "What's wrong?"

She groaned imaging what she must look like at this moment and here he is looking as handsome as ever. "I probably look like a fell down a hill, landed in a puddle of mud and then got hit by a truck. How can you even look at me?" She mumbled, hiding her face with both hands.

Lucifer chuckled. "You have never looked more beautiful than in this moment, Chloe. You have my word." He stood in front of her, gently prying her hands away and smiled warmly at her. Their faces were mere inches apart, and he traced her lips with his finger, lightly, before dropping his hand and replacing it with his lips.

He felt her smile against his lips and he pulled her even closer. It seemed Lucifer wasn't the only one who was addictive.

"You died." She whispered against him. Tucking her head neatly under his chin and enjoying the feel of his fingers trailing patterns across her back. It was soothing her and she wondered if that was another of his _gifts_.

"Yes."

"And _He_ brought you back?"

Lucifer squeezed her tighter. "He did."

Finally pulling back enough to look up at him, Chloe trailed her fingers over the scratchy stubble on his jaw. "Why?"

Just as he opened his mouth to answer a loud, happy squeal sounded behind them.

"Lucifer!"

Trixie was a blur as she rushed at him and firmly attached herself to his side. He gazed down at her with fondness.

"Hello child."

The little girl stared up at him with watery eyes and a huge beaming smile. "You're big, again!"

Lucifer' eyebrow twitched, a smirk appearing on his face, and he opened his mouth to say something when Chloe elbowed him, shaking her head, her blue eyes flashing in warning. The Devil finally relented, snapping his mouth shut and patting the little girl on the head.

"Yes, I am love. _Very big_." His smirk never wavered even when Chloe punched his arm.

"Mommy! Don't hurt Lucifer, he was hurt bad." Trixie stood in front of the Devil, her hands on her hips scowling at her mother for hurting her friend. "I told you he wouldn't break his promise. He always keeps his word."

Lucifer had never looked so smug, placing his hands on the little human's shoulders and sticking his tongue out at the Detective. He could already see Maze' influence on the little girl. She really was going to be a mini-Maze, although he had no idea how Chloe would react to that possibility. Probably not well.

Not that it mattered. The Devil was back and he was here to stay. He would keep and eye on his demon, make sure she didn't corrupt the spawn too much.

After all, a little deviousness never hurt anyone, did it?

Lucifer let himself be dragged toward the sofa by the excited child and for once he didn't complain at the sound of her high pitch voice as she told him what had happened, speaking far too quickly for him to make out anything that she was saying so he simply nodded and smiled.

He was finally home.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Well this is the last chapter peeps, I hope you've enjoyed it. I really liked writing this one, always like it when Chloe does find out he's the Devil and even though this is the last chapter, I may consider a sequel or one shot. Maze could be babysitting Trixie while Lucifer and Chloe finally go on a date or something lol ;)

Anyway, hope you enjoy! And thanks for all the support!

DB out!

* * *

Lucifer lay stretched out on the large sofa, his suit jacket had been removed, the top few buttons of his shirt undone and the sleeves pushed up to his elbows giving him a slightly ruffled, but relaxed look. Chloe didn't think she'd ever seen him look more attractive. She sat at the end of the sofa facing him, her legs folded underneath her and a glass of wine in her hand. Her lips curled into a joyful smile as she gazed at her daughter who lay curled up against the handsome Devil, her head pillowed on his stomach and thin arms wrapped tightly around his waist. She'd refused to go to bed, not wanting to risk Lucifer disappearing again and had taken residence by his side.

What surprised Chloe more was that her partner never said a word, just smiled and welcomed the child into his arms. The Detective felt her heart beat a little faster at the sight. She knew even though Lucifer didn't always show it, that he adored her daughter, but seeing the tenderness and affection being displayed so openly made her heart swell within her chest. How on earth this man could be the Devil, she'd never know. Yes, he could be scary when he lost his temper, but for the most part he was so innocent and childlike, always curious about the human experience and despite his playboy lifestyle, he had the biggest heart she'd ever known.

Lucifer quirked his eyebrow at her, nudging her with his sock clad foot. "Darling, I know I'm irresistible but we can't in front of the child. Shame on you."

She wisely ignored him. "I'm glad you're not dead; _again_." She told him with a shy smile. Chloe didn't think there were words that could accurately describe how utterly overjoyed she was that he was sitting there across from her. Seeing him on the ground like that was going to give her nightmares for a while to come.

Huffing a laugh he nodded his head in agreement, then taking a sip of his scotch he placed it back on the table, careful to avoid rousing the sleeping little girl tucked beside him. "Me too."

"Does Maze know you're alive?"

Lucifer nodded. "Yes, she's rather angry with me for going up against my mother on my own. I have no doubt she's taking her frustrations out on some poor sod."

Chloe frowned, feeling strangely dirty. "I didn't need to know that, thanks."

"What? He or she is probably having the best experience of their life." He told her truthfully, a wistful smile playing at his lips.

Deciding a subject change was needed she asked curiously. "So what did he say?"

"Who?"

"Your dad. _God_." He stared blankly for a second then smirked at her. Chloe smacked him playfully on the leg, seeing that he was just teasing her. "Did he tell you why he did it?"

Lucifer sighed and it was such a weary sound that for a brief moment she was able to catch a glimpse of just how ancient he truly was. It was all in his eyes. She could only imagine the things he'd seen over the centuries. It was equal parts amazing and terrifying that the immortal fallen Angel was sitting on her sofa, sipping scotch with her daughter held tightly at his side.

"My father always has a plan, Chloe. Not one that he likes to share with the rest of us, inconsiderate twat if you ask me. But he believed with your positive influence that I was changing for the better, and he wanted to see how far I'd come." Chloe watched as he unconsciously pulled Trixie closer to him, his fingers combing through the little girl' soft hair and she felt her heart soar. "He was the one who released my mother from her prison, said he wanted to test me. See if I was willing to go against her knowing that there was a high probability that I wouldn't survive."

Chloe' felt her anger rising toward Lucifer' father, not really taking the time to consider that it was actually _God_ she was getting pissed at. "Why would he do that?"

"Simply because he can." He cocked his head to the side as he regarded her. "I did tell you before that he was a twat, didn't I?"

"I know, but letting your mother loose on earth, knowing how dangerous she was? Bringing you back in a teenager' body and making you weak and then practically forcing you to go up against her, knowing you'd lose." She gripped the glass tightly, breathing harshly through her nose as she seethed. "Your dad is a real dick, Lucifer."

The Devil snorted, a strange sensation building inside him until it finally escaped his lips, and he found himself giggling. A full blown chortle and he couldn't stop his shoulders from shaking. It made Chloe laugh too. She'd never seen him giggle like that before. It made her immensely happy that she was the reason.

Lucifer finally calmed and wiped the corner of his eyes, looking at the tears on his finger tips in confusion, then glanced at Chloe. "Really? You humans cry when you laugh too? That's barbaric."

She shook her head at his Luciferness.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you Detective, more than you're rubbing off on me. And no that wasn't a sexual reference. Although..." He chuckled, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Chloe ignored his lewdness and just let his voice wash over her, his deep rumbling tones that she'd missed so much. She placed her glass on the floor next to the sofa, just within reach and placed her hand on his foot. She smirked when he flinched, eyeing her sceptically.

"What are you doing, love?"

"You'll see." She gripped his foot firmly and pressed her thumb into the sole and pushed upward. Pleasure rippled through her when he grumbled deep in his throat and his eyes slipped shut.

"Do that again," he whispered huskily.

Chloe used both hands and started massaging him, using her thumbs to put pressure on certain points and she smirked when she felt him sink into the cushions with a breathy sigh of contentment.

Once she stopped she kept one hand on his leg, lightly caressing him. He opened his eyes slowly, staring at her with such reverence that she started to feel a little awkward.

"Your hands are positively sinful, Chloe Decker. I look forward to experiencing them in other areas someday."

She laughed and patted his leg. "You'll be lucky."

"I will indeed." He leered.

They fell into a comfortable silence, simply enjoying each others company. Chloe gaze dropped down to her daughter sleeping peacefully, although she had no idea how. Lucifer seemed to pick up on her thoughts and smiled knowingly.

"I locked those dark thoughts that might plague her into the furthest corners of her mind. She'll have no nightmares tonight, or any night for that matter. I'll make sure of that." He said with such conviction and hugged the little girl closer. Trixie smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to his warmth and Chloe melted.

"Thank you."

"Uh, you're welcome?" he replied slightly bewildered. Not really knowing what she was thanking him for.

"For being you, for helping Trixie without a second thought for yourself." She leaned forward, reaching out to take his hand and squeezed it tightly. Enjoying the heat he passed through to her from his touch. "I owe you everything."

Lucifer scoffed, but squeezed her hand just a tightly in return. "You owe me nothing, Chloe. I didn't do it for a favour, I did it because I-" He broke off, looking down at the little girl by his side then back at her mother. He could do this. It was just a few words, no big deal. "I- I... love you, Chloe."

Decker sat frozen, did he really just say those words to her? She couldn't move and she could see the uncertainty clouding his features and before he started panicking she stood from her spot at the end of the sofa and moved to his side, crouching next to him. She let him see everything she was feeling, her fears, her happiness and finally the love she felt for this wonderfully, extraordinary man. She let him see it all.

"I love you, too."

Using his free hand he reached out, tangling his fingers in her blonde locks and pulled her against him.

His lips were soft, yearning and yet set her whole body ablaze. He gave her everything in that kiss, his passion and his soul and when he finally pulled back, Chloe felt breathless.

"You're mine, Chloe Decker and I'm yours." He declared proudly, a glint of mischief in his dark eyes.

Chloe flushed, her fingers touching the spot his lips had been and wondered how the hell she was going to survive having sex with him if her lips were still burning simply from a kiss.

 _Holy hell_ , was she in trouble.

* * *

It wasn't long before the events of the day caught up with Chloe and both she and her daughter fell asleep draped over the Devil. Lucifer was grateful that the sofa was big enough to hold the three of them because he really hadn't wanted to part with either of them. Chloe was now covering him like a blanket, her head pillowed on his chest, while Trixie was stretched out at his side, her head nuzzled against his shoulder and her arms wrapped tightly around his own. Now that he was only left with one hand, his right, he combed his fingers through the blonde hair splayed over his chest, unable to stop himself from playing with the soft, silky strands. She really was beautiful, even if she did snore like an Albanian field wench and drooled on his shirt. He loved her. He loved them both.

Finally the tightness in his chest started to ease. He'd been given a second chance, an opportunity to live a normal life - well as normal as it could be for the Devil - and for some reason that thought didn't scare him as much as it used to. For once Lucifer could admit that he had been wrong when his father created the human race. He may not have been willing to bow down to them all, but finding the one that completely turned his life upside down, made him smile and laugh and be truly happy, the one that could stand toe to toe with the Devil himself and not be cowed. Well, he would quite happily bow to her.

Chloe Decker was the Devil's redemption.

And he had no plans to mess this up.

The End.


End file.
